The Switch
by I luv Stan Marsh
Summary: Cassy and Ashley have made a wager about who's life is harder, but what happens when them and their friends switch bodies? Can someone save them before they're stuck in their friend's bodies forever? Accepting OC's rated T for language rated M for later parts.
1. The Wager

**Chapter 1: The Wager**

**Ashley's POV**

"So, care to make a wager Jew girl?" Cassy sneered, holding out her hand.

"Sure, why not," I replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

This time we had a feud about who's life was harder, mine or Cassy's. I said it had to be mine and that sent Cassy into a fit of rage making her start this stupid wager.

"Um, maybe you guys _shouldn't _do this," Misty piped up shyly. "Thos isn't going to end well I can feel it."

"No way, Mist, there's no way I'm backing down from this fight," I growled. "Et de toute façon, Cassy, ma vie est beaucoup plus difficile que la vôtre, mais vous préférez ne pas l'admettre. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est vrai."

"No it's not! You can't prove anything!" Cassy snarled.

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow, won't we?" I asked with a smirk on my face just as the bus arrived.

"I guess we will," Cassy grumbled getting on the bus.

Once I got on I sat next to Misty. She turned to face me.

"Are you sure about this, Ash? she asked, concern in her voice. "Cassy's not one to be messed with."

I'm sure, Misty, just trust me." I replied with a smile as we rode off to school.

**How was that I just thought of it several minutes ago. What do you think will happen? Also here's the OC form**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Outfit:**

**Personality:**

**Friends (plz give a description on what your OC thinks of them in their perspective only name a few not all their friends):**

**Enemies (same as the friends except negative thoughts about this person):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush (BF or GF plz tell if its crush BF or GF so I don't have to ask at least 3 and list why they like this person)**

**Sexuality:**

**Family…**

**Mom:**

**Dad:**

**Siblings:**

**Pets: **

**Other info…**

**Extra: **

**Talents:**

**Flaws:**

**How would your OC or OC's react to some of my Oc's:**

**So Hope you like this R&R **

**Also…**

**Et de toute façon, Cassy, ma vie est beaucoup plus difficile que la vôtre, mais vous préférez ne pas l'admettre. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que c'est vrai- And anyway, Cassy, my life is much harder than yours, but you'd rather not admit it. You can't deny that it's true. (In French.)**


	2. School Daze

**Chapter 2: School Daze and Other Stuff**

**Misty's POV**

Surprisingly, the day went incredibly well, besides the fight between Cassy and Ashley, that was horrible

***Flashback**

_Oh great, another outburst over something stupid._ I thought watching as Cassy and Ashley snapped at each other. _Good job on officially pissing Ashley off beyond belief, Cassy._

I finally grabbed my lunch and walked upto Cassy and Ashley followed by Hazel who seemed to be avoiding the two girl's gaze.

"Ok what's the bitch fest about now?" I asked with a scowl.

"Cassy's telling me that if I were in her shoes that I would have to do work all day and I argued and said no way! All she does is eat candy and sits on her ass all day! And she started claiming that that was all_ I _did," Ashley replied, growling at Cassy.

I turned to Hazel who was slightly snickering, and I slapped her arm, which she started to rub.

"Asshole. I'm gonna go sit by the boys, maybe tease Tweekers a little bit," she hissed, laughing.

I glared at her, then turned back to my friends. They were gone...

***Flashback Ends**

Finally the bell rang signalling the end of the day, almost everyone was in a hurry to get home except for Kendall, (**A/N: Time for Kendall's big moment in the spotlight yay!**) she bad a look of sadness upon her face, so me being the softy I am I walked up to her.

"Something wrong, Kendall?" I asked.

She looked up at me with sorrowful gold eyes.

"Well, you know how Stan has been my best friend and to him I'm like his second super best friend?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, he tells me all about you like, how cute you are, how sweet you are, and how your eyes were like stars in the sky," I replied.

"Well, to me it seems like he's been avoiding me all this week, I'm worried that he's lost interest in me, but he seems just fine with Kyle," she growled. "Do you think I'm getting too possessive over Stan?"

"Kendall, what makes you say that?" I asked my mouth wide open.

"I just think, that since Stan hangs out with Kyle more than me be doesn't like me anymore. Even Craig's been a little distant this last week."

"Well, I do know what's wrong with Craig," I said almost on the verge of tears. "Stripe died Sunday and Craig's been pretty down, Hailey's tried everything to cheer him up but nothing seems to be working, maybe you should go comfort him."

Kendall's eyes brightened.

"Ok! I bet he'll like that! Thanks Misty!" she said, kissing my cheek. (**A/N:** **Ok so in this story Kendall's bi**)

My cheeks turned a bright red.

"Uh… no prob, Ken, anything for uh… you." I said. "You know I better go home help my mom with chores and uh… stuff, so uh… bye."

I quickly ran away straight to Hazel's house, and when I arrived, I didn't even bother to knock I just burst in.

"Hazel! Where the hell are you!" I called out.

"Upstairs!" she called back. "But stay the fuck down there!"

_Why does she want me to stay down here? _I thought.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Kenny! Get the fuck out of here!" Hazel hissed throwing a pillow at the blond boy in front of her. "Misty can't find out that you're here!"

"Well where the hell do I go without her noticing me?" He asked pulling on his jeans.

"Well let's see smart ass. Through the_ fucking _window how about that?" she replied, pulling on her tank top and skirt.

Kenny didn't reply, instead he pulled on his parka and climbed out Hazel's bedroom window.

"Be careful!" Hazel whispered, watching as Kenny staggered across the roof.

"Don't worry I'm always care-" he stopped, when he felt himself falling off the roof.

"Uh, oh," Hazel said. "Ok Misty you can come up now!"


	3. This Can't be Happening!

**Chapter 3: This Can't be Happening!**

**Cassy's POV**

The next morning…

I opened my eyes, for a second my vision was blurry, but after a minute it cleared and I noticed that it was Ashley's ceiling.

"How the fuck did I get here?" I asked myself, sitting up and fluffing up my ginger hair. Wait ginger hair? I brought a strand of hair and saw that it was red. "Uh oh."

I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom, and in the mirror I saw Ashley instead of me.

"No. Fucking. Way!" I gasped almost screaming, even my voice sounded like Ashley's.

"Ashley! Are you awake?" I heard Ashley's bitch ass mom call up the stairs.

"Yeah! I'll be down there in a minute!" I called back.

"Well, hurry up! Your dad and I need to get to work!" she yelled.

"Mom, it's fine you guys head to work I'll see you tonight!" I said, trying not to curse.

"Well, alright dear, also don't forget to feed Taylor and get Izzy to school!" she replied, walking out the door followed by my dad, well _Ashley's _dad I mean. "Bye hon!"

"Bye!" I called back and as I heard the door shut I sighed.

"For fuck's sake i thought they'd never leave!" I silently cried out.

Suddenly, I heard a groan come from outside the bathroom and there was a knock on the door.

Ashley are you in there?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah just a minute, Izzy!" I said putting on some make-up and walked out giving Izzy a hug. "Good morning!"

"Uh… good morning I guess," Izzy replied with a yawn. "Can I have the bathroom for a minute?"

"Sure!" I replied walking out and into Ashley's room. "Also, don't forget to get dressed, eat breakfast, then feed Taylor, alright?"

"Ok…" Izzy said hesitantly.

"Good," I said shutting the door behind me. "Alright, now what to wear?"

My eyes glanced at the many clothes in Ashley's closet and picked the first outfit I saw, a black tank top and skinny blue jeans, accompanied by some leopard print boots.

"Perfect," I sighed. "Izzy!"

"What?" I heard her voice downstairs.

"Never mind!" I called back, stepping out of my room.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why am I being so nice? It's probably because I'm in Jew girl's body._ I thought bitterly.

"I hope this didn't happen to anyone else," I said to myself walking downstairs. "This can't be happening."

** How was that? Still accepting OC's so don't be shy if you have an OC. I don't bite! Lol R&R**


	4. A Cute New Boy!

**Chapter 4: A Cute New Boy!**

**Hazel's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I was now in Misty's body. And the more I thought about it Misty's probably in mine.

I stood at the bust stop waiting for my friends to arrive, and while waiting, Stan showed up.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. "Hey Stan!"

"Hey Misty, you look different," Stan said.

"Different? How?" I asked frantically.

"Well for starters, your left eye color is dark green while your right eye color is sky blue," Stan replied.

"Oh! I didn't notice!" I said smiling softly.

Stan raised his eyebrows, and I looked back at him.

"Ok… Stan what if I told you that Cassy and Ashley made a wager about who's life is harder, and I have a sick feeling that they switched bodies, but still have the same voices. And this morning I woke up to find myself in Misty's bedroom and I have a feeling that Misty's in my room!" I said.

"What?" Stan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that was exactly the reaction I was hoping for!" I said, rolling my eyes.

Before Stan could reply, Misty, Ashley, and Cassy stomped up to me. Ashley looked seriously pissed off.

"Ok, Hazel what the fuck did you do to us?" She growled crossly, obviously that had to be Cassy. "Cause I don't wanna be stuck in _her _body."

She pointed directly at Cassy who glared at her.

"How the hell should I know? I switched bodies with Misty so how can I be in any part of this!" I growled back.

Ashly only rolled her eyes and stood beside me cursing under her breath.

"Stultus, Cassy! Reprehendis cuncta quae me canis!" I said under my breath.

"Here comes the bus!" Stan called.

We all walked up beside him and waited, once the bus stopped, we climbed on.

When we got on, Misty sat by Cassy, but instead of me sitting by Stan or Ashley I sat by a boy with black hair with dyed dark blue tips, her looked about 16 and 5'10 so he was taller than me. (**A/N: Hazel's 5'7 just so everybody knows**) he didn't seem very social and I needed to change that.

"Hi!" I said holding out my hand.

Nothing.

"I'm Misty! What's your name?" I continued.

Still nothing came out of the teen's mouth.

_Shit, this may be harder than I imagined. _I thought looking at him.

"You're not very social, are you?" I said with a sly smile, now to use my Hazel charm to make him talk.

"Misty, what are you doing?" I heard Craig ask me his gray eyes looked over the seat straight at me. "You're acting a lot like Hazel."

"Well, _Craig_, if you must ask I'm trying to make this guy talk to me," I replied smugly.

"Well, dude, Skylar's not very sociable. You have to greet him softer than you did," Craig explained.

"I didn't know!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about my outburst. I'm Hazel," I said softly.

"Skylar, but my friends call me Sky," he replied, warming up to me.

for a moment it was silent, before I said, "I love your shoes! Are they DC skate shoes?"

Sky turned to me his bright blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Yeah, why, do you have a pair?" he asked.

"No, but my friend, Hazel has a pair. I just noticed yours and thought they were cool," I replied, giving him a bright smile.

"Well thanks!" he said, just as the bus skidded to a halt in front of the school.

I stood up taking his hand and brought him up beside me, smiling.

"C'mon let's go!" I said leading him off he bus and into the school.

Sky only smiled at me as we raced through the crowd of people.

_Thank The Lord that he's here. _I thought. _He's cute!_


	5. Uh Oh!

**Chapter 5: Not Again!**

**Kendall's POV **

When I woke up this morning my stomach started to hurt. So I went downstairs and took some aspirin to help the pain, it did, that is until I got to school. Now the pain was worse but I just shrugged it off and went to first period, Science.

"Hey, Kendall!" Hazel called me over.

"Hey," I said trying not to show any signs of pain, even though it hurt like hell.

"Something wrong?" Cassy asked. "You look almost as pale as Ashley."

"No, I'm fine, just a little stomach ache," I replied shrugging it off.

Then the bell rang and we scurried to our seats just as Mr. White walked in followed by a sickly looking Skylar.

"Dude, doesn't Sky look a bit sickly to you?" Misty whispered.

"Yeah I hope he's alright," I replied, feeling another spasm of pain in my stomach.

I then watched as Sky walked over and sat into the seat next to me, wincing with pain and biting on his snake-bitten lip.

As Mr. White started his lesson three more spasms of pain wracked my body and I felt like I was gonna be sick, I then raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Duncan?" he asked quite agitated.

"May I go use the restroom, I feel like I'm gonna be sick," I said putting a hand over my mouth.

"Me too!" Sky said standing up, doing the same as me.

"Yes! Go now, I honestly don't need puke on this carpet," Mr. White muttered.

We both nodded and raced out of the room bolting to the restroom, I quickly ran into the girls bathroom, went into a stall and puked up all I could before passing out.

**Skylar's POV**

I opened my bright blue eyes to find myself in the girls bathroom. Why was I in here?

I stood up but staggered and long black hair covered my right eye. Wait… black hair?

"Uh oh," I said noticing that my voice sounded distinctly like Kendall's. "This isn't good!"

**That ending was kinda sucky I had writers block so don't judge me and there you have it Skylar's in Kendall's body and she's in his body. R&R bye! StennyandStyleluver out!**


	6. And So the Horror Arrived

**Chapter 6: And So the Horror Arrived**

**Daisy's POV**

"Cher! Hurry up!" I called to my friend who was racing down the sidewalk behind me, panting.

"Daisy! I'm slower than you are!" Cher exclaimed meeting up at my side.

"I know it's just… who's that?" I asked noticing the girl at the bus stop.

She has long, curly blonde hair that went to her waist and she had side bangs that went over her left eye, which was coated with dark eyeliner. Her green eyes then glanced over at us, and a sly grin crossed her face as she walked up to us.

"Hi," she said softly, walking past me and then appeared behind me.

"Uh… hi!" my voice went squeaky because the girl had grabbed my ass and then giggled.

Cher started to shake and back away from the mysterious girl, who whispered in my ear, "I'm Taylor. Don't worry this is how I always act."

That's when she did the unthinkable, Even Hazel wouldn't do this. Taylor… s-she licked my cheek. My cheeks turned a bright red.

Taylor laughed.

"You're as red as a cherry! I hope to see you again! Maybe you'll be lucky enough to fuck me!" Taylor said pressing her lips to mine, then turned away and trotted toward the school, glancing back at me every now and then.

"I-Is she gone?" Cher asked, peeking out from behind a pine tree.

"Yeah, but I think the horror just arrived," I replied.

**That sucked! But thank you Panda77 for the OC and the title. R&R!**


	7. Misty and Taylor Meet

**Chapter 7: Misty and Taylor Meet**

**Hazel's POV**

I looked beside me, neither Sky nor Kendall had come back to the classroom, that is until two seconds later, when they both burst in, their skin back to normal and no difference between them. That is… until Kendall told me that she was actually Sky, they had switched bodies.

"What the hell is going on!" I burst out while we walked through the hallway.

"I don't know, Hazel, it just feels so different being in a chick's body, you know instead of my own," Sky replied, looking away from my gaze.

"Well I'm gonna use the bathroom you go on ahead to class we'll talk later," I said, walking into the bathroom.

**Meanwhile with Taylor…**

Taylor smirked as she saw Misty walk into the bathroom, they were still at school but she was obviously skipping her classes and was bored until she saw Misty.

Taylor followed her into the bathroom and saw she was fixing her hair, Taylor went up behind her and snaked her arms around Misty's waist.

"Well hello there darling." Taylor licked up Misty's neck and looked at her in the mirror, seeing her smirk.

"Oh you must be Taylor." Misty bit her lip and looked at her. "I guess you want to have some fun with me don't you?"

Taylor nodded and almost dragged Misty into one of the bathroom stalls and started undressing her out of her jeans and t-shirt as Misty did the same to Taylor.

"How bad do you want me?" Taylor ran her hands up Misty's back and un-hooked her bra, smirking.

Misty whimpered slightly and looked up at her.

"B-Badly..." she managed to say.

"Good answer." Taylor threw Misty's bra aside and then took her own bra off, letting it slip off and fall to the floor.

Taylor then got really close to Misty and let their chests rub together while they started to make out, Taylor's tongue fighting with Misty's for dominance.

"Mmhh..." Misty leg Taylor have the role of the seme while she became the uke. They both started to get wet, Misty moaned letting Taylor know she wanted more.

Taylor pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them then breaking.

"So I see you want more dont you?" Taylor then started to rub Misty's womanhood through her panties and started to kiss up her neck.

"T-Taylorr..." Misty let out a moan and blushed.

**Back to Misty's POV**

Taylor then pulled away from me and took her own panties off and leaned up against the stall door, looking at me.

"I know you'd be good at pleasuring me so show me what you got." Taylor smirked and looked at me.

I gave Taylor a mischievous looking grin, "If you really want me too."

I pinned Taylor to the door making her stay in one place then slid two fingers into her, Taylor blushed and bit her lip, trying not to moan.

"Oh come on don't hide your moaning from me."

I slid a third finger into her, thrusting them in and out of her, by this action Taylor moaned in pleasure blushing a dark red color.

"O-Oh Mistyyyy..." Taylor looked at me, letting me dominate.

I smirked and fingered Taylor faster, wanting her to climax, I was now licking and massaging Taylor's chest and then started to hit her g-spot with my fingers.

Taylor moaned loudly and held onto me, she bit her lip and blushed more, looking at me, Taylor said, "M-Misty... C-Can I pleasure you..?"

I smirked and pulled away from Taylor's breasts which were now covered in love marks. "If you want too," I said as I fingered Taylor more.

Taylor slid three fingers into me right away and looked up at me, seeing me start to blush darkly.

"D-Damn it..." I then fingered Taylor more and this made Taylor hit my g-spot multiple times.

"T-Taylor I-I'm gonna..."

"M-Me tooooo..." We both moaned out each others names as we climaxed together, panting for air, I then pulled my fingers out of Taylor and Taylor did the same to me, sliding down onto the floor as we stayed in each others arms.

**Outside the Girls Bathroom…**

There was Kenny, outside the girls bathroom door, he just had heard everything that had happened between the two girls.

His face a bright red color and blood starting to drip out of his nose, he also had a boner. "Shit…"

**Ok this was awesome thanks to Panda77 for the smut thanks buddy! I still need OC's so send them in people! StennyandStyleluver out! **


	8. Secrets get Out!

**Chapter 8: Secrets get Out**

**Kenny's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! Misty and the new girl, Taylor… ugh I can't even bear to think about it, it's just so vile! I gotta tell Stan and Kyle!

I raced through the hallway to Study hall, where Kyle and Stan were, just sitting there. I ran into the room and then slammed my hands on the desk that Kyle and Stan were siting at. Both boys jumped at the outburst.

"Jesus Christ, dude! What's wrong with you?" Kyle asked.

"Ok, so like.. I was walking over to get something out of my locker, right but, I heard Misty's voice and that girl Taylor's voice but they weren't talking they were moaning and damn it was so hot..." I explained.

"What the hell do you mean by Misty? She would never do that!" Stan protested.

"Well dude, I swear that I heard them moaning instead of talking," I replied.

"…Why don't we just see if they're still there?" Kyle suggested, standing up.

"Great idea, Ky!" Stan said, also standing up beside me.

Then we all walked out of the room, toward the bathrooms, and we watched as Taylor and Misty walked out, each one giving the other one a small smile.

"Dude, how is that evidence?" Stan asked looking at me.

"You'll see, Stan. C'mon lets go in," I said walking into the girls bathroom, followed by Kyle.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kenny? Why are we going in _here?" _Stan asked, following the two other boys into the bathroom.

"For proof on what I heard," I replied. "If there was moaning there's bound to be climax on the floor."

And sure enough in the first stall, it was covered in climax, and Stan and Kyle cringed away with disgust and shielded their eyes.

"Oh, guys! Don't be a bunch of pussies just because you see a little climax. It's not gonna kill you," I joked.

"What are zou three doing in here? Zis is ze girls bathroom! Crystal, Ashley's friend, asked us.

"Why hello, Crystal," I purred. "I heard moaning in here so I told my friends and we came here to see if I was right. And I was."

"I was in here ze entire time zat zey were doing it," Crystal replied. "Zou and I are ze only ones who know about zis. No one else must know, I promised."

"I see, but can we tell them that Kenny found out their dirty little secret?" Kyle asked. "They need to know."

"I guess zo," Crystal replied.

"Great!" Stan said, walking out of the bathroom, followed by Kyle and I.

Finally we saw Misty and Taylor, sitting out in the pod doing homework, and we walked up to them.

"Guys we know your secret," I said. "About you fucking each other."

"Where did you hear that from?" Misty asked.

"Kenny heard you guys moaning and now he's been having a bloody nose all day," Stan replied.

"Kenny! God you're so peverted!" Misty growled.

"Well, I guess you secret got out," Kyle said, looking at the girls who were bright red.

**8th chapter is done! Kenny's such a perv! Now if anyone reads the story and swans to send an OC in… read the story some of the names you may think of have already been used. R&R!**


	9. Meeting Everyone Else!

**Chapter 9: Meeting Everyone Else.**

**Taylor's POV**

I stared straight at the boys in front of us, how did they find out?

"C'mon Misty let's go," I said smugly. "I wanna meet everyone else cause I've already met these douchebags." (**A/N: Sucky spelling!**)

Misty only shrugged her shoulders and grabbed my wrist leading me to Mr. White's study hall first. Almost everyone in the class turned their heads toward me.

"Why are you two here?" Mr. White asked gruffly.

"Well, Taylor here wanted to meet everyone cause she's new!" Misty replied happily, taking me to the first table where a boy and a girl sat.

"Jason, Dawn. This is Taylor," she introduced me to them and I smiled at them.

"Hi the name's Jason but everyone calls me Jay," the boy replied holding out his hand, which I shook.

"Dawn, it's might nice to meet you, Tay," the girl said in a thick southern accent.

"Well we better let Taylor meet everybody else," Misty said, leading me to the next table, where three girls sat, their names were Hazel, Jewel, and Jen, if there wasn't a teacher in the room I might have gotten a little peverted, with all of them.

At the next table sat two boys, one kept flipping us off while the other one kept twitching and pulling at his hair, that was Tweek and Craig.

"Ok let's go to the last table," Misty said pushing me away from the cute ebony haired boy.

At the final table sat two girls one had short brown hair and dark skin, the other one had long black hair kind of like Misty's, this was Dani and Tabby.

"thanks for letting us come in Mr. White!" Misty called over her shoulder as we walked out of the room and into Mrs. Knight's classroom.

"Why hello, Misty who's your friend?" Mrs. Knight asked looking up from the book she had been reading.

"Mrs. Knight, this is Taylor Marie. She's new here so I'm bringing her around to the study halls so she can meet everyone!" Misty explained happily.

"Except, Cartman, he's such a fat fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, I think that's sweet of you, Misty," Mrs. Knight said happily.

Misty nodded, and led me to the first desk where a boy sat, his radiant green eyes staring at the wall and his jet black hair falling over his eye.

"Hey, Winter," Misty said.

He faced us he's green eyes locked on mine.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted you to meet, Taylor," she said softly, pushing me toward him.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hi," he replied crossly.

I then turned to Misty giving her the "What the fuck is this guys'll problem?" look.

She then led me to the next desk explaining that Winter was gay and that he has problems with his anger.

In the next desk sat a girl who was accompanied by a boy kneeling beside her desk, helping her with homework.

"Hey Skylar. Hey Kendall," Misty said waving.

"Hey, Mist," Skylar replied. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Taylor she's new here, so decided to let her meet everyone," Misty explained.

When I looked back at Skylar, he had a smirk on his face and he winked at me. Kendall looked over at him, pushing him away.

"Ladies man," she laughed, after he stood up and walked over to me and whispered, "I bet you see the hunger in my eyes for _you, _how I need to fuck someone how about you?"

My cheeks turned a bright red and I walked to the next desk, sitting there was a boy talking to a couple of girls, on had wavy sea green hair with swept bangs, while the other one had slightly curly blonde hair.

"That's Token, Kalel, and Cherl. I'm not gonna introduce you to them cause Cherl will just be a bitch to you and me," Misty said pushing me toward another desk where two girls stood, pissing each other off.

"That's Cassy and Ashley, they're having another bitch fest as usual," Misty said pushing me to another desk, where a girl sat, talking to a boy next to her.

"And that's Clyde and Winter White."

Just as she said that, Clyde got up and walked toward me.

"Why, hey there gorgeous," Clyde purred. "What's your name?"

"Taylor," I said blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Tay maybe we should go out sometime," he whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Can we go now?" I asked Misty, who thanked Mrs Knight and headed to the last study hall. (**A/N: I'm not doing the third study hall so there!**)

This was Ms. Crow's study hall. In there I met Kat, she had dyed her hair the color of a red velvet cupcake, Sam, Midnight, she was quite shy, December, who was much nicer than her brother, Winter, Clover, much quieter than her sister, Kevin Stoley, who's apparently into Star Wars, Pip, who was kind of cute, Sunny who was the sweetest person in the world I'll fuck her soon, and finally Damain, I freaked cause Damain's a demon and I love demons, so I flirted with him for a while and soon he started getting a little nicer.

"Thanks, Misty!" I said kissing her on the cheek as we walked down the sidewalk after school.

"No problem," she replied.

"Hey Misty?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah?"

"Could you stop by my house tonight, my dad's gone so I was thinking of inviting Kenny over and he was gonna invite Kyle over so I was thinking… wanna stop by my house and have a foursome?"

I watched as Misty's cheeks turned red.

"I'd love to!" she replied turning toward home.

"Awesome!" I said.

**Jesus Christ it's done! Thanks for sending the OC's in and keep doing it! R&R!**


	10. Ready For Some Fun?

**Chapter 10: Ready For Some Fun?**

**Taylor's POV**

I was at my house waiting for my... guests... to arrive, my father was at work again, I opened a bottle of vodka but it was already half gone thanks to myself. "Where the fuck are theyyyy...?" I slurred.

I then heard the doorbell ring, since i was drunk I stumbled over to the door and opened it reviling a smirking Kenny, a blushing Misty, and a grinning Kyle.

**Kenny's POV:**

"Heyyy thereee..." Taylor was obviously drunk as hell and took another sip of the vodka she had with her.

Misty sighed, "Taylor why are you drunk?"

"Because it would be more funnnn! Now get in here and take your clothes off!" Taylor demanded and let us get in then slammed the door. "So we're gonna have some great fun aren't we?"

I got my parka and jeans off, smirking. Kyle was taking his jacket off and looked at me.

"Well if we weren't then we wouldn't be at your place." I nodded and looked over at the two girls seeing they were already out of they're clothes and were in a heated make out session.

**Kyle's POV:**

"Holy shit." I blushed slightly and smirked, getting the last of my clothes off I pulled the two girls apart and took Misty and started massaging her breasts and kissing her.

"Mmmh~" Misty moaned in the kiss and held onto me. On the other side of the couch Kenny had Taylor in his lap.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Do you want my dick?" Kenny purred into my ear and bit it to mess with me. I let out a pleasureful mewl.

"F-Fuck yeah I do..."

Then Kenny slammed into me and I almost screamed his name, feeling total pleasure. "K-Kennnnnn...!"

I held onto him as he pounded into me, I was also looking at Misty and Kyle the whole time, I started blushing more.

**Misty's POV:**

I held onto Kyle as massaged my breasts and made out with he. He pulled away from the kiss and smirked, pulling his hands away from me and shoved his erected member I'm front of my face.

"Suck it." Kyle demanded, I obeyed him and started to lick tip then slowly starting to suck his whole length. I heard him cuss under his breath. I then sucked him more, seeing what he would do.

**Kyle's POV:**

"Fuckkk..." I swore and looked down at Misty who was sucking my dick. It felt so great.

I felt her suck more and then put my hand on her head and pulled her head away, then cummed all over her face and chest. I blushed but smirked, thinking she looked so hot with my cum on her.

**Misty's POV:**

I was blushing and looked up at him, his cum all over my face.I then got a little curious and wiped some of his seed off my cheek with my finger then licked it off, he tasted so good.

"Mmmm~" I grinned and and did it again.

Then Kyle pinned me to the couch and without warning, rammed into me.

"K-Kyleee!" I moaned loudly and held onto the couch, letting him pound into me.

**Kenny's POV:**

I smirked at Kyle and Misty who were next to me and Taylor. I looked at Taylor and saw that she was already close to cumming and so was I.

"Taylor... Your so fucking tight..."

I grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, making Taylor moan again, "K-Kennyyyyyyy..."God I loved hearing her moan my name.

"Yes?" I looked at her and slammed against her g-spot, making her mewl again in pleasure.

"I-I'm gonna cummmm..!" Taylor then came and so did I but to make sure I wouldn't knock her up I pulled out of her and came all over her.

**Taylor's POV:**

I panted for and looked at Kenny, who just jizzed all over my body. I took my hand and wiped his cum off one of my breasts and licked it off sexually.

I was staring at him the entire time, still sitting on his lap, seeing him grin.

After I licked his jizz off my hand, I took another sip of my vodka I had on the table, handed him the bottle, letting him drink the rest of it.

**Kyle's POV:**

I smirked and thrusted in and out of Misty, hearing her moan and pant for air.

"Misty. Moan my name." I thrusted into her and hit her soft spot, I saw her eyes widen.

"K-Kyleeee! F-Fuckk...!" She came all over me and I smirked, pulling out of her and jizzed on her stomach.

**3rd person POV:**

Misty laid back on the couch, Kyle holding her close to him.

"That was fun wasn't it?"

Taylor smiled and sat in Kenny's lap still.

"Hell yeah it was." Kenny held Taylor by her waist.

Kyle was looking at the window and saw a car pull up in the drive way and a man in his mid 30's came out of it and started walking up to the front door.

"Hey Taylor..?"

"Yeah?" She looked over at him.

"Does your dad drive a dark green jeep?"

"Yeahhh.."

"Well he's here."

"And why does that matter?"

"Well all four of us are naked and there's an empty vodka bottle on the table and jizz over yours and Misty's bodies."

Taylor didn't answer Kyle until she realized what would happen

"... Fuck!"

**Thank you Panda77 I love u ^_^ keep the OC's** **coming! Love you guys! R&R!**


	11. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

**Ok guys, I'm just putting this up ahead of time. The 30th of May I will be going down to see my sister for her 26th b-day so I might not be able to get on. **

**So yeah.**

**I still will do my story once I come back or when I have free time. Also I'll miss you when I leave Panda77 even though I'll be in Columbia, MO. So bye! **


	12. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Chapter 12: Truth or Dare Part 1**

**Misty's POV:**

"But, I thought you got in trouble for the jizz your dad found on the couch?" I said, looking at the invite Taylor had given to me.

"I told him it was just water," Taylor said.

"What about the vodka?" I asked.

"As soon as he walked inside I threw it out the open window," Taylor replied.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Just read it and you'll find out," Taylor replied walking off toward Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

I slowly opened the envelope and opened the card inside it read:

_You are invited to Taylor's house tonight after school to play truth or dare! Are you up for it? _

Under that it had two boxes one said yes one said no. I then grabbed the pen from my bag and check-marked yes, and wrote something special under it. I then shut it and gave it to Taylor, smiling.

**Taylor's POV**

Suddenly, I felt someone jab me in the back, and I turned around to see a smiling Misty with the note in her hand.

"Thanks, my answers on the inside," Misty said.

I smiled and opened the note after the yes it read:

_You bet your sweet ass, I'll be there! Love you!_

I sighed then grabbed Misty's wrist, pulling her toward me.

"I love you too, sweetheart!" I said pressing my lips to hers.

Misty blushed, then walked away.

**Later that night…**

I looked up at the clock 5 minutes, til my friends would be here, I then quickly went down to the basement and turned on the light, there sat my iPhone dock, covered in dust.

"Ew…" I said.

I then grabbed my iPhone out of my back pocket and plugged it into the dock, and clicked the play button. I walked back upstairs, got the food on plates, and brought it down with my cat Freckles following after me, trying to get to the food.

"Don't even fucking think about it Freckles," I growled pushing my cat out of the way, dusting the table off, and sat the food down just as I heard the doorbell ringing.

"Coming!" I yelled up, walking up the stairs to open the door.

when I opened the door there stood Kyle, Cassy, Ashley, Stan, Misty, and Hazel.

"Hey guys!" I exclaimed letting them inside. "Just go down those stairs that's where we're playing."

They nodded and walked down the stairs.

Next came Craig, Tweek, Kendall, Skylar, Sunny and Butters.

I greeted them and pointed downstairs, which they just walked down.

Finally, DJ, Pip, Kat, Kallie, Jason, and Damian arrived.

"Hey guys!" I said pointing downstairs "The party's down there!"

The only person who actually replied to my greeting was Damian.

"Hey, Tay," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Hey," I replied.

I then shut the door and followed, Damian downstairs, the song _Sexy Bitch_ by Akon was playing and I started singing to it.

"Damn, girl! Damn she's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch, damn she's a sexy bitch…" I theN looked at all the kids drinking and dancing to the music.

Finally I turned the music down and turned to everybody.

"Alright everybody, settle down," I said as the crowd quieted down. "Now, I invited you all here to play truth or dare, and once everybody's in a circle, we'll start. Except instead of normal truth or dare we'll be playing strip truth or dare!"

Automatically, everyone got in a circle and sat down, and I sat by Skylar.

"Ok, so who's the bravest to go first?" I asked.

"I will," Hazel piped up.

"Alright, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Uh… dare I guess," Hazel replied.

"Ok, Hazel, I dare you to make out with Sky, only if it's ok with Kendall," I giggled.

"Can I Kendall?" Hazel asked.

"Sure," Kendall said shrugging her shoulders.

Hazel than crawled across the circle toward Sky and sat in front of him.

Finally after a second, both of them started to lean in, and I tried to not laugh, even though I wanted to. Then their lips connected, and Sky put his arms around Hazel's waist, while Hazel draped her arms around his neck, now heatedly making out.

Now I was a bright red for two reasons: One; I was trying not to laugh. And two I thought it was kind of hot.

"Ok time's up!" Misty said.

"When the two broke apart, a string of saliva was connected between them, and they were both panting heavily for air.

"Ok Hazel, it's your turn," I said, as she got back to her original place.

"Ok, DJ, truth or dare?" Hazel asked.

"Dare!" DJ replied confidently.

"Ok I dare you to use three of those strawberries and the whipped cream and feed them to, Kyle," she laughed.

"Fine," DJ replied, standing up and getting the bowl of strawberries and the bowl of whipped cream And walked over to Kyle, sitting down beside him.

"This is toture," Kyle explained as he sat in front of DJ.

DJ then put the top of a strawberry in her mouth, then leaned toward Kyle, who took the other end of the strawberry into his mouth, finally they finished the strawberry with their lips connecting.

"C'mon guys, just two more!" Hazel said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," DJ grumbled under her breath, grabbing another strawberry, dipped it in the whipped cream, and pushed Kyle onto his back.

She did the same as she did with the last strawberry, except she made the kiss a little bit longer, and when the broke apart a string of saliva was connected between them.

Only one strawberry left, DJ picked one more up and dipped it in the whipped cream, and put it in Kyle's mouth, before eating the other end.

"There," DJ said, standing up. "Happy now?"

I quickly covered my nose and went to get a tissue for my nose which was bleeding heavily.

"Ok DJ, your turn," I snickered.

"Alright, Stan truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said proudly.

"Ok, I dare you to play "Seven minutes in Heaven with Hazel!" she announced proudly.

"Ok," Stan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sure," Hazel said no fear at all in her voice.

**A couple minutes later…**

**Hazel's POV:**

"Now you two get the closet!" Taylor pushed me and Stan into her bedroom closet. Of course this happens to me when I'm playing truth or dare.

I heard Taylor slam the door and lock it from the outside.

"Hey Hazel..." Stan smiled and looked at me.

At least I think he smiled its hard to see in here.

"Hey.." I look at him.

** Stan's POV:**

Damn, I can't believe I'm in Taylor's closet with Hazel.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "We only have 7 minutes..."

I then started to kiss her lovingly and lick her bottom lip, she denied entrance but I squeezed her butt which made her gasp, I then slid my tongue into her mouth, licking everywhere in her mouth.

**3rd person POV:**

Hazel blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deepen, she felt his hands go up her shirt and un hook her bra. Hazel pulled away from the kiss and looked at him, blushing.

"St-Stan..." She saw him smirk, even in the dark.

He pinned her to the wall and kissed down her neck, then pulled away and took her shirt and bra off, licking and sucking on her right nipple.

Hazel moaned softly and felt him slide his other hand into her pants and finger her.

Their fun was interrupted by Taylor who opened the door. And everyone in the room saw what Stan and Hazel were doing.

**Taylor's POV**

I then burst out laughing, while a lot of the boys were getting bloody noses which made me laugh even harder, and I knew that the rest of the night was gonna be fun.

**Ok first part is done! Can't wait for part 2!**


	13. Truth or Dare Part 2!

**Chapter 13: Truth or Dare Part 2!**

**Taylor's POV:**

Once we got back downstairs, I looked at Stan saying between giggles, "Ok-Stan… it's your turn."

Stan nodded.

"Hmmm…" Stan pondered. "Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said happily.

"Alright, I dare you to give Damian a lap dance!" Stan announced happily.

My mouth dropped open, how could I refuse, I did make it strip truth or dare for a reason. It was either get rid of a piece of clothing or give Damian a lap dance.

_Well I'm fucked._ I thought.

**3rd person POV:**

Taylor went over to Damian who was basically waiting for her. Taylor went on his lap and grinding against him, smirked, Taylor then kissed him roughly and rubbed her breasts against his chest.

She then felt his boner rubbing against her thigh and she pulled away from the kiss and grinded against him even more to tease him.

Taylor then stopped but stayed by Damian, sitting on his lap with his arms around her to make sure that she didn't leave.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Ok now that I'm done, Cassy, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," she said.

"Ok, if you could kiss any girl here, who?" I asked.

"Um… that would have to be…"

"C'mon, Cassy, we haven't got all night!"

"Shut up, Ashley! I'm thinking!"

"About what? About who has the biggest breasts? Dude answer the question tonight!"

"Shut up Cassy!" Ashley bellowed out.

"What do you mean by that being Cassy?" Kat asked. "Unless… *gasps* you guys switched bodies!"

Alright, guys, that's enough," I said. "And, Kat how can someone switch bodies with someone else without a machine? It's not possible."

But the bitch fest didn't end, it kept going…

"Why the fuck did you have to make that stupid bet anyway, Cassy?" Ashley asked, the girl who looked distinctly like her. "None of us would be in this mess if you hadn't made that wager with me!"

"Guys, what do you mean by _us?" _I asked, a look of confusion on my face.

"Misty _and _Hazel all switched bodies because of your dumbass idea!" Ashley snarled.

"Wait…" I said, now realizing something... (**A/N: I'm gonna put a cliffhanger right here and keep going sorry people it'll be in the next chapter, when Taylor confronts, Hazel.**)

"Alright! That's fucking it! Shut up, or I'll make both of you take off two pieces of clothing!" I growled.

But… they didn't stop.

"Ok, you asked for it, you two!" I called for Kyle and Stan. "Strip the girls from their shirt and jeans!"

Hesitantly, Stan and Kyle walked toward the girls, pulling them apart.

"Stop it, Kyle," Cassy growled, as Kyle took off her tank top and had started unbuttoning her jeans.

"Cassy, you heard her you can't refuse or else either your bra are your panties will be gone," Kyle replied, just as he slid Cassy's jeans down her legs and pulled them off, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

On the other hand, Stan wasn't doing so well with Ashley, who kept jerking away.

"Fuck, Stan! Let me go dammit!" Ashley growled, as Stan took off her T-shirt and unbuttoned her jeans.

"No!" Stan growled, putting his hand over her mouth, which she licked several times, laughing as she watched Stan twist and blush at her sudden sexual act.

Finally Stan pulled Ashley's jeans off, and removed his hand smiling happily.

"Ok now that that's over with, Ashley it's your turn," I said looking at the girl that was in Cassy's body.

"Bitch, ok, Kat, truth or dare?" Ashley asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to do a strip tease," she said with a sly grin.

Kat blushed and sighed, knowing that she had to do this.

She stood up and looked at Craig.

"Mh.." She took her shirt off then un hooked her bra, the bra still covering her breasts though. She looked around the room and saw all the guys getting nosebleeds and blushing.

Kat swore under her breath and slid her pants off, then to tease everyone she started to take her panties off but then put them back on again. She then hooked her bra back and sat in Craig's lap.

I looked over at Craig who had a slight blush as he look at Kat.

"Kat it's your turn," I said.

"Ok, Kallie, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," she said, yawning.

"I dare you to feed Kenny strawberries except after the third strawberry you have to French kiss," Kat replied, smiling.

**3rd person POV:**

Kallie and Kenny then started to do the strawberry eating dare, Kenny took the strawberry and dipped it in whipped cream and put one end in his mouth and let Kallie have the other end and they ate the strawberry.

They repeated that 2 more times and after the last strawberry Kenny got on top of her and started making out with her and French kissing her as everyone watched them.

(**A/N: This is gonna be the last dare cause of my reviews and me thinking for a while. So yeah.**)

After an hour of truth and dare Kat had gotten off of Craig's lap, Taylor had gotten off Damian's lap, and once again it was Kallie's turn again…

"Ok Kallie your turn," I said.

"Ok, Craig, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Craig replied.

"I dare you to play _Are you Nervous_ with the person on your left," she replied.

The person next to him surprised him… it was Sunny.

**3rd person POV:**

Craig took in a deep breath before setting his hand on Sunny's knee, snickering slightly.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, moving his hand up to her mid-thigh.

"No," she replied, obviously nervous out of her mind.

Craig then noticed, that Kenny was having a serious nosebleed along with Stan, and he laughed silently.

Craig's hand then moved up to Sunny's hip, and Sunny started hyperventilating.

"Are you nervous, Sunny?" Craig asked again.

"N-No," she replied, as Craig's hand moved up and cupped her cheek.

Craig gave her a questioning look and she shook her head, just as Craig started to lean in, and finally pressed his lips to hers, and she started to kiss back. Then Craig wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"What about now?" he purred in her ear, biting on it just to mess with the small girl.

"No," she replied, looking straight at Craig.

"Alright, what about now?" He asked, flipping Sunny onto her back pinning her down.

"No," she replied her breath quickening.

"You're tough to break, Sunshine," Craig said noticing, how Sunny kept saying no. "What if I did this?"

He licked Sunny's cheek, then reached down and grabbed her ass, squeezing it.

"Craig!" Sunny gasped with pleasure.

"Does that make you nervous?" Craig asked smirking at Sunny.

"Yes! Yes! It does!" Sunny exclaimed, which made Craig jump and remove his hands.

Taylor's POV:

"That was fun," Craig said backing away from Sunny, who kept giving him a glare.

"Yeah it was!" I said laughing. "But I think some of you should go home."

"Yeah, it's getting late and I promised Butters that I'd take him home, he looks pretty tuckered out," Sunny said, along with a chorus of agreements, and several people left, except for, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Craig, Kendall, and Sky.

"C'mon guys I have some rooms for you," I said yawning and leading the group upstairs.

I first led Stan and Kyle into the guest bedroom, Sky and Craig in the other guest bedroom, and Kendall and Kenny in the living room, then headed for my room.

I then stripped myself of my clothes and into my pajamas, then, I climbed into bed and slipped under the covers, closing my eyes. But before I could sleep, I felt someone climb into the bed beside me, but I just shrugged it off.

But what I didn't know that it was Kenny who climbed into my bed...

**Ok so I revised this a little bit, but if anyone has reviews about how it was also no negative reviews like _don't use this_ or something like that, that's just gonna _piss_ me off And then I'll just delete the story, and that'll make Panda77 sad._ DON'T MAKE HER SAD_! Be like Panda77 who's bright and cheery, love her! And I'll be leaving tomorrow, so I hope the hotel has wi-fi so I can keep doing this story! Bye!**


	14. The Perfect Gift!

**Chapter 14: The Perfect Gift!**

**Kendall's POV**

"It's my birthday, it's my birthday!" I exclaimed, walking up to Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Sky. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Skylar said, smiling at me.

"Hey, Ken," Stan and Kyle said in unison.

"Hey sweetheart," Kenny said, walking behind me, draping his arms around my waist, he kissed up and down my neck, biting every so often.

"K-Kenny, quit it!" I whimpered.

Kenny let go of my waist, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Sorry, Ken-doll," he said. "I got carried away."

I smiled and walked back to the boys.

"You guys do what day it is right?" I asked.

"Of course we do, it's your birthday!" Kenny said smirking.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Well, we can't wait to give you your gifts!" Kyle said happily.

"And I can't wait until I get those gifts see you at study hall!" I said, turning away from the guys.

**Stan's POV:**

"Dude, I'm fucked!" I exclaimed, as soon as Kendall walked away.

"How?" Kyle asked, turning to me.

"I don't have a gift, for Kendall, she's gonna be so pissed off at me!" I wailed.

"Calm down, Stan, you're not gonna die," Kenny replied irritably.

"Maybe I won't die, but I do know that Kendall's gonna kill me!" I replied.

"Well, when it was Hazel's birthday I gave her birthday sex," Kenny said laughing when he remembered that memory.

"Kenny, who does that?" Kyle asked.

"I do."

Skylar looked at me.

"Invite her over to your house and let her choose something from your room," he said, before he gasped with pain and ran away.

"Hmmm… Actually that's not such a bad idea," I said. "Kendall will certainly like that gift."

**Kendall's POV:**

I didn't feel so good, so I ran to the bathroom and threw up and fainted.

When I woke up I noticed that I was in the girls bathroom, and I gasped. I then ran to the mirrors and jumped with glee. I was back to normal!

Then right after me, Sky walked out equally as happy.

"We're back to normal! Yes, now I can celebrate my birthday as a girl! Woo hoo!" I exclaimed running off.

**Later during study hall…**

"Happy birthday, Kendall!" the boys exclaimed each one holding a present, well except Stan.

Kyle came up first and handed me a small box, but it was super heavy.

"Jesus, dude! What the hell's in here?" I asked opening the box carefully.

Inside, was a laptop with a Pink Panther headphone set, and a cover for the laptop, which was a picture of a kitten.

"Thanks, Ky!" I said just as Kenny handed me his present.

"What's this?"

"You'll see," Kenny said, winking at me.

I opened the box up to reveal a pair of handcuffs and a key to go along with them, and my cheeks turned a bright red.

"W-What are these for?" I asked, almost on the verge of having a bloody nose.

"For a special someone," he purred, just as Sky handed me his present.

Except, I noticed that Sky's present had holes on the top and whatever was in it kept wiggling, and when I opened it, I saw a German shepherd puppy, and I almost died, she was so cute, now Sabrina had a friend.

"Thanks, Sky!" I said happily, closing the top.

"What are you gonna name her?" Kenny asked.

"I'll name her… Minty," I replied, smiling.

"Good name," Sky said.

Finally Stan walked up present less and I looked at him questionly.

"I decided to let you come over to my house after school, and pick anything out of my room for your birrhday," he answered, before I could bitch at him.

_"Anything?!"_ I asked.

"Yes, anything," he replied.

"Great! I'll be there!" I said happily, carrying my presents to my locker.

_Best. Birthday. Ever!_ I thought, shutting my locker and walked back to study hall.

**After school…**

Happily I skipped down the sidewalk along with Stan, as we walked to his house. When we got there, his mom greeted us and asked us if we wanted a snack, and we both shook our heads and scampered upstairs, followed by his sister, Shelly, who looked pissed off.

I then watched as Stan screamed and bolted into his room shutting ibrand locking it before I could get in, and instead of punching me to death, Shelly leaped at me and practically gave me a death hug.

"Can't… breathe…" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry," Shelly said, putting me back down on the floor.

"It's fine, I growled. "Now I gotta talk to Stan, but after I'll hang out with you, ok?"

Shelly nodded and walked into her room, leaving me to deal with Stan. I walked up to the door and knocked softly.

"Stan?" I asked. "It's Kendall, can you let me in?"

"Is _she_ still out there," I heard Stan's voice say, referring to his sister.

"No," I replied.

Then after a few seconds, I heard Stan shuffle to the door and open it, then dragged me in quickly.

He then dragged me onto his bed and made me sit down.

"So what do you want?" He asked turning to me.

I looked around his room, but then thought of a great idea.

"Can I have sex..?" I crawled over to him and sat on his lap. We were already on his bed. I waited for him to answer.

"K-Kendall w-we can't just have sex.." Stan looked at me.

I just smirked and kissed him. He then started to kiss back then wrap his arms around my waist. Then I felt him slide my pants and panties off.

I then took his pants and boxers off, grinding against him. Stan pulled away from the kiss and made me lay on his bed, I then felt him slide into me, I blushed and held onto him.

"St-Stannnnn..."

**Stan's POV:**

"Damn you're tight.." I looked at her and started thrusting into her. I saw Kendall blush and heard her moan, I smirked and slammed into her multiple times to get her used to me.

"D-Damn it Stannnnnn..." Kendall moaned and gasped when I hit her g-spot; I then slammed into her more until I felt her release then I slid out of her and came on her stomach.

**3rd Person POV:**

Stan and Kendall where in Stan's bed, covered in blankets.

"Damn that was great." Kendall smiled and looked at him.

"Thanks for the birthday sex." She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Stan smiled back at her. "And happy birthday, Ken-doll!"

**Oh, thank The Lord I'm done! Well tomorrow I'm leaving for MO and if the hotel has wi-fi… I'll keep you guys updated! Also it turns out, I went through my OC sheets and Kendall's birthday today! **

**Stan: "What did you make me do?"**

**Me: "Hey, don't judge me, it's Kendall's birthday Stan. And don't deny it you know you liked it!"**

**Kendall: "I did!"**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
